


Domestic

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Series: I Love You [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Love You, The Herbert cats in passing, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: “Brush your teeth first.”





	Domestic

A loud bang from the bathroom woke Robin. It took her eyes a few moments to focus as she rubbed the sleep from them. Throwing the duvet back and slowly sitting up, Robin listened for any more sounds. Another bang had her grabbing an empty vase from her bedside locker and creeping slowly out of the room and across the hall where she saw light pooling across the carpet from under the bathroom door. Robin paused outside it, took a deep breathe, clutched the vase tighter and momentarily wondered if she was making a mistake before the door swung open suddenly and she raised the vase.

 

“Christ!”

 

Robin was mid-swing before she recognised the arm raised in defense and the slightly slurred speech accompanying it.

 

“Cormoran!”

 

The vase barely missed his elbow and Robin stopped its momentum before it met an ugly fate against the bathroom door.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“What’re you doin’?” Strike still had his arm raised and was peeking blearily out from behind it. A smile almyyyyost made it to her face as the part of her brain that was beginning to recover from her rude awakening clocked the slight change to his accent that was always present if he was arguing with Shanker or drunk.

 

“Oh for god’s sake Cormoran.” She pulled his arm down and put the vase on the floor. His navy shirt was half unbuttoned, his red jumper flung across the shower rail and upon glancing down Robin noticed one pale and bare foot and wondered where she’d find his sock in the morning.

 

“Attemp’d assault that.” Strike smirked.

 

“Well then we make a right pair because you’ll be up for breaking and entering.” Robin said as she pulled his jumper down.

 

“I live here?!”

 

“Name’s not on the lease though, is it?”

 

“You’re evil Ms Ell-“

 

A hiccup interrupted Strike.

 

“Ellacott.”

 

“Mm, and you’re drunk Mr Strike.”

 

After a pause Strike nodded his head in agreement making Robin smile.

 

“And how is Nick?”

 

“Ohhhhh fine. Ilsa threw ‘im out.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know! I’d brought pizza! We ‘ad to eat it on th’ walk to the pub.” The look of offense on Strike’s face had Robin rolling her eyes and slightly wishing she’d been there to see the spectacle.

 

“Why did Ilsa throw him out?”

 

“He stood on a cat.”

 

“What? One of theirs? Is it alright?”

 

“Ah the bloody thing’s fine.” Strike said as he wobbled back towards the sink and grabbed his toothbrush.

 

“He brought it to th’ pub.” Strike said casually as he squeezed more toothpaste into the sink than onto his toothbrush.

 

“What?”

 

“Used m’ leg as a damn scra’ching post all night.”

 

“Why did he bring it to the pub?”

 

“Ilsa said he didn’t care about it so he took it.”

 

Robin saw the lightbulb go on in his head and had already started rolling her eyes in response.

 

“Hey Robin, he catnapped it.” Cormoran Strike, private investigator and fully grown man, practically giggled at his own joke.

 

“You’re hilarious.” Robin replied sarcastically, although she couldn’t help grin at the boyish look on his face.

 

“Is ‘at why you love me?” Strike leaned forward and nuzzled his nose clumsily against Robin’s.

 

“Well it’s not at the top of the list.”

 

Strike raised a closed fist to his chest in a mock ‘dagger to the heart’ action.

 

“You wound me deeply.”

 

Robin turned, grabbed the vase from the floor, and made her way back to their bedroom, stopping halfway across the hall to look back at Strike as she pulled her very short pajama shorts up a little higher. Strike’s bleary eyes dropped to her bum.

 

“I should probably make it up to you then.” Robin said seductively and tried to hide a smirk when she saw him shoot forward clumsily, his legs seeming to drag him towards her involuntarily.

 

“Brush your teeth first.”

 

Strike stumbled to a stop, turning to head back into the bathroom, toothbrush still in hand, all while trying to keep his eyes on Robin. Robin smiled to herself as she watched him brushing his teeth, his soft gaze holding hers. The few grand gestures that Strike had performed during their relationship were special to her of course but it was also these quiet moments of domesticity that brought a smile to her face and a warmth to her heart.

 

“I love you Cormoran Blue Strike.”

 

“L’ve you R’bin Ven’tia Ell’cott.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably set after book 10, because Robin-Strike-end-game is sloooooooow.
> 
> Hopefully this is the first in a series of drabbles dealing with “I love you”, not about the first time Strike & Robin have said it to each other but times, happy or sad, when they’ve said it nonetheless.


End file.
